Стенограммы/Давно пора
Русская стенограмма = :Спайк: Ах, это для тебя, Рарити. Ну вот. Дом-мороженое. Карамельная черепица. Ореховый гараж. :стук :Спайк: А? Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: О. Спайк. :Спайк: Сейчас ночь. Почему ты здесь ходишь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаешь, я не понимаю, как ты можешь сейчас спать. :Спайк: Три утра. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это ужас. Кошмар. Трагедия! :Спайк: А, не понимаю. В чём дело? :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот. Теперь понимаешь? :Спайк: Мы что, забыли отметить день леса? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Проблема в том, что я составила свой график на месяц. Но не оставила времени для графика на следующий месяц. Непонятно. В моём графике нет времени для составления следующего графика. Я передвину встречу с Советом Понивилля на вторник, но тогда мне придётся перенести обед с Пинки Пай. А ты знаешь, какая она принципиальная. Это настоящая катастрофа. Весь мой год пойдёт насмарку. :Спайк: Из-за этого я прервал такой сон. :Сумеречая Искорка: Неужели? Получилось! Если я смогу прочесть <неразборчиво> " ...невидимости" и "Краткую историю Кантерлота", то у меня появится полчаса на составление графика. А? Что происзодит? А-а. :Сумеречная Искорка из будущего: Искорка, выслушай меня. :Сумеречная Искорка: Кто ты? То есть, ты это я, но я это тоже я. У меня же нет близнеца. Это невозможно. Этого просто не может быть. :Сумеречная Искорка из будущего: Пожалуйста. У меня для тебя важное послание из будущего. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты из будущего? :Сумеречная Искорка из будущего: Да. Послушай. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что с тобой случилось? Наверное, будущее ужасно. :Сумеречная Искорка из будущего: Пожалуйста, у меня мало времени. :Сумеречная Искорка: В далёком будущем начнётся какая-то ужасная война? :Сумеречная Искорка из будущего: Вообще-то, я из следующего вторника. Но сейчас это неважно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не верю в возможность путешествия во времени. Как тебе, то есть, мне, мне это удалось? :Сумеречная Искорка из будущего: Заклинание времени есть в Архиве Кантерлота, но... :Сумеречная Искорка: Да? Где? Я их там не видела. :Сумеречная Искорка из будущего: Они во Флигеле Свирла Бородатого. Но выслушай меня. :Сумеречная Искорка: Такое путешествие. Потрясающе. У меня столько вопросов... :Сумеречная Искорка из будущего: Я должна тебе о будущем нечто чрезвычайно важное, но у меня есть лишь несколько секунд, так что слушай. Что бы ты ни делала... :Сумеречная Искорка: Искорка? О нет. Что она хотела мне сказать? Её одежда, её грива. Этот шрам. Ах! Ужасно! Она... я буду... такой? Ах! Может, она хотела предупредить о чём-то ужасном в будущем. Ах! :Пинки Пай: Быстрее, Флаттершай. Вечер не начнётся, пока всё не будет доставлено. :Флаттершай: Я рада... помочь, но... можно я понесу... шарики в следующий раз? Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Внимание. Я должна сказать вам что-то очень важное. :Пони: смеются :Сумеречная Искорка: Ничего смешного. Назревает кризис. :Пони: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Меня посетила я из будущего. :Пони: смеются :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не шучу! Искорка из будущего пыталась предупредить меня об ужасной беде, которая случится до наступления утра следующего вторника. :Эпплджек: Какая беда? :Сумеречная Искокра: Не знаю. Она вернулась в будущее, прежде чем успела всё объяснить. :Пинки Пай: Спасайте-е-есь! :Рарити: Что нам делать, Искорка? Как нам избежать катастрофы, если мы не знаем, что будет? :Сумеречная Искорка: Прежде всего, нам нужно держаться вместе. Радуга. Ты и другие пегасы должны облететь Эквестрию в поисках всего, что может привести к беде. Абсолютно всего. :Радуга Дэш: Хорошо. :Сумеречная Искорка: Все остальные... :Пинки Пай: кричит Никто не хочет паниковать со мной? Нет? кричит :Сумеречная Искорка: Все остальные. Пора обезопасить Эквестрию. :скрип :всплеск :Сумеречная Искорка: Сделано, сделано и сделано. Эпплджек, как дела в нашем лесу? :Эпплджек: Порядок. :Сумеречная Искорка: Отлично. :Радуга Дэш: Моя команда контролирует всё от Филлидельфии до Лас Пегаса. :Сумеречная Искорка: Прекрасно. Что ж, по списку всё. Но было похоже на то, что Искорка из будущего прошла через страшное испытание. Возможно, стоит поискать нечто более важное, чем незатянутые болты и протекающие трубы. :рёв :Цербер: рычит :Пинки Пай: Значит так, следуйте за мной. кричит :Пони: кричат :Спайк: Что это такое? :Сумеречная Искорка: Это Цербер. Он должен охранять Врата Тартара. Но если он здесь, злые существа, находящие в заточении, могут сбежать и уничтожить Эквестрию. :Спайк: Уничтожить Эквестрию? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. Потрясающе. Эй, Цербер. Как насчёт начальной дрессировки? Магической дрессировки. :Цербер: рычит :Сумеречная Искорка: А? :Флаттершай: Какой милый трёхголовый пёсик. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ого. Я знала, что ты любишь животных, но это потрясающе. :Флаттершай: О, этот трёхголовый пёсик вышел погулять, только и всего. Да, Цербер? Хороший мальчик. Хороший мальчик мой. :Пинки Пай: кричит :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки. :Пинки Пай: Да, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: У тебя есть мяч? :Пинки Пай: У меня мячи спрятаны по всему Понивиллю. На всякий случай. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эй, Цербер. Смотри, что у меня есть. Я вернусь, как только отведу его к Вратам Тартара. Он окажется дома, и мы избежим катастрофы. :Спайк: зевает Почаще-бы у Искорки бывали удивительные приключения. Давно я так не спал. Искорка, как дела с Цербером? :Сумеречная Искорка: Отлично. Ни одно злое существо не успело сбежать. О нет. :Спайк: Не страшно. Объявление о пропавшей собаке. Принцесса ещё не знает, что мы нашли Цербера. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не об этом. Об этом. :Спайк: Порез бумагой? Брось, Искорка, это такая ерунда. Просто промой его и всё будет нормально. :Сумеречная Искорка: Порез на том же самом месте, что и шрам у Искорки из будущго. Значит, мы не изменили будущее. Беда по-прежнему впереди. :Сумеречная Искорка: Если это не из-за сбежавшего Цербера, что же тогда может произойти? :Спайк: хихикает Не знаю. Но, может быть, ты перестанешь ходить? Ты уже протоптала канаву. :Сумеречная Искорка: У меня нет времени на твои лекции, это серьёзно. :Спайк: Мои... лекции? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я сделала всё, чтобы изменить будущее, но это не помогло. Но, возможно, вместо того, чтобы что-то делать, мне ничего не нужно делать. Если я не двинусь с этого места до следующего вторника, может, я не сделаю того, от чего хотела меня предостеречь Искорка из будущего. :Спайк: Да? Значит, что бы ни случилось, ты не шевельнёшься? Тогда ты, видимо, не будешь против, если я... съем ведёрко мороженого. М-м. Как вкусно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, хватит. У тебя заболит живот. :Спайк: хихикает Заболит живот? Это проблема Спайка из будущего. :стук :Радуга Дэш: Эй, Искорка, ещё один пегас вернулся из Балтимэра. Там всё в порядке, и... Ха-ха-ха. Что происходит? Ты его не останавливаешь? :Спайк: Нет, конечно. Искорка не будет двигаться до следующего вторника. Она считает, что этим предотвратит беду. :Радуга Дэш: Ха-ха. О, это очень забавно. Ах, Искорка. Позади тебя мышь! :Радуга Дэш и Спайк: смеются :Спайк: Стой, подожди. Можно я? А-а. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! :Радуга Дэш: О нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что случилось? :Спайк: Я очень сожалею, я не хотел. Это вышло случайно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Покажи. :Радуга Дэш: Э-э. Я не уверена, что это... :Сумеречная Искорка: Покажи. О нет. Такая же причёска, как у Искорки из будущего. :Радуга Дэш: Знаешь, смотрится не так уж плохо. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне всё равно. Это ещё один знак того, что будущее не изменилось. Ничего не делать тоже бесполезно. Жаль, я не могу узнать, что произойдёт, чтобы это предотвратить. :Спайк: Хочешь увидеть будущее? Я знаю пони, которая поможет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что это? :Спайк: Шатёр Мадам Пинки. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мадам Пинки? :Пинки Пай: Прошу, входите в шатёр Мадам Пинки Пай. Вы ищете ответ. Узнаем его у магического шара судьбы. Нравится мой магический шар? Только купила. Красивый, да? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да... лучше не видела. :Пинки Пай: Вглядись в хрустальный шар, судьбы волшебный дар. О, да. Я кое-что вижу. Это видение будущего. Я вижу тебя, Искорка. Ты получишь чудный подарок ко дню рождения в следующем году. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да? И? :Пинки Пай: Всё. :Сумеречная Искорка: Уверена? :Пинки Пай: Да. Очент хороший подарок. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки. Расскажи мне о той беде, о которой меня хотела предупредить Искорка из будущего. :Пинки Пай: Пойми, я предсказываю совершенно другие вещи, глупая. Например то, что произойдёт сейчас. Вот, видишь? Но откуда это взялось? :Пинки Пай: Ля-ля-ля-ля-ля. Ля-ля-ля-ля-ля. Я не видела Искорку после того случая с цветочным горшком. Надеюсь, она уже не сердится. А-а?.. :Искорка: Ниже на две десятых со вчерашнего дня. Пятнадцать в уме. Теперь отрицательный азимут. :Спайк: Привет, Пинки. :Пинки Пай: Наверно, Искорка пытается всё разузнать про свой особенный подарок на день рождения, да? :Спайк: Не знаю. Главное, я ем мороженое. Прости, Спайк из будущего. :Пинки Пай: Искорка, ты в порядке? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах, Пинки, прекрасно. Поможешь отрегулировать апертуру катадиоптрического телескопа? :Пинки Пай: Конечно. :Сумеречная Искокра: Помнишь, когда я была у Мадам Пинки, на меня упал цветочный горшок? Эта повязка такая же, как из будущего. :Пинки Пай: <неразборчиво> :Сумеречная Искорка: Я как будто прозрела. Делать не годится, не делать тоже не годится, и я не смогла предвидеть будущее. Остаётся только одно. Следить за всем. :Пинки Пай: Разумно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что бы не случилось с будущим, я буду готова. Вчера я увидела что-то в Туманности Лошадиной Головы, но через три часа я поняла, что ошибалась. :Пинки Пай: Три часа. Когда же ты спала? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не спала. Я не сплю после визита Искорки из будущего. До вторника осталось только три дня, потом высплюсь. :Спайк: Ты не спишь уже очень давно. :Пинки Пай: Да. До вторника не три дня. Вторник завтра. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Пинки, ты отрегулировала апертуры катадиоптрического телескопа? :Пинки Пай: Я ещё не пробовала. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Глаз! :Пинки Пай: Не волнуйся. У меня повязки на глаза спрятаны по всему Понивиллю. На всякий случай. Вот, ты похожа на пирата. Сонного пирата с очень странной стрижкой. :Сумеречная Искорка: Повязка! Ах! Ещё один знак! Почти всё сбылось. Я не сделала ничего, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу. Если вторник завтра, и следующим утром произойдёт что-то ужасное, то есть только одно решение. Я должна... остановить время. :Сумеречная Искорка: Так. Архивы Кантерлота там. Быстрее. :Спайк: А, вряд ли нам нужно так красться. Мы же можем гулять по Кантерлоту. :Сумеречная Искорка: Охранник! Замерли. Почти попались. :Спайк: Я не знаю, зачем мы всё это надели. :Пинки Пай: Потому что так веселеее. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Это не ради веселья. :Пинки Пай: О... Ты уверена? :Сумеречная Искорка: Соберитесь. Помешать беде можно, только остановив время. Мы найдём заклинание времени во Флигеле Свирла Бородатого. В самом секретном архвие. Поэтому мы и крадёмся. :Пинки Пай: Чудесно. Звучит весело. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Это не весело. :Пинки Пай: А... :Пинки Пай: И всё-таки я не понимаю, как проникновение в архив поможет ей разузнать о подарке ко дню рождения? :Сумеречная Искорка: Здесь никого. Теперь медленно поднимите меня... Ах! :Спайк: Эх. Давай покончим с этим. :Сумеречная Искорка: Так. Если мои расчёты верны, Флигель Свирла Бородатого вот... здесь. :Спайк: А, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Что, Спайк? :Спайк: Мы ведь вошли здесь? :Пинки Пай: Здорово! А можно влезть ещё раз. Так весело. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не понимаю. Заклинание где-то здесь. Но как его найти? :Пинки Пай: Может, нам спросить кого-нибудь во Флигеле Свирла Бородатого? :Сумеречная Искорка: Хм. И правда. Посмотрите на эти бесценные свитки. Я не представляла, что их так много. :Пинки Пай Искорка, стражник. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Что делать? Что делать? :Стражник: Искорка! Давно не виделись. Сейчас открою. :скрип :Сумеречная Искорка: смеётся Спасибо. :Сумеречная Искорка: О нет. Смотрите. Я в точности, как Искорка из будущего. Теперь всё сбылось. :Пинки Пай: И это плохо, да? :Сумеречная Искорка: Быстрее. Уже почти утро. Катастрофа может произойти в любой момент. :Спайк: Но как найти заклинание, останавливающее вермя? Тут миллион свитков. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я. Не. Знаю. :Спайк: А? Искорка, всё. Утро вторника наступило. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Нет. Утро вторника. Катастрофа. Приближается! :Спайк: Не знаю, Искорка. Нет никакой катастрофы. Сегодня отличный день. :Принцесса Селестия: Доброе утро, Искорка. Мне нравится твоя новая причёска. Хорошего дня. :Сумеречная Искорка: Почему никого не удивляет, что я пробралась сюда? Может, и не было никакой катастрофы? И, выходит, я переживала попусту? :Спайк: Я не понимаю. Если Искорка не предупреждала о беде, тогда что она хотела тебе сказать? :Сумеречная Искорка: Не знаю. Но я точно знаю, что у меня очень нелепый вид. :Спайк и Сумеречная Искорка: смеются :Спайк: Да уж. :Сумеречная Искорка: И это только потому, что я то и дело пыталась вмешиваться в будущее. Всё, хватит. Теперь я буду решать проблемы по мере их возникновения и перестану волноваться по пустякам. :Спайк: Отлично! Значит, больше не будет ночных прогулок? :Сумеречная Искорка: Никаких ночных прогулок. Если бы я поняла это неделю назад, нам бы не пришлось проходить через всё это. :Пинки Пай: Искорка! Искорка! Я кое-что нашла. Это заклинание не останавливает время, но позволяет вернуться в прошлое. Ты можешь вернутьсЯ, но только на несколько мгновений. Ну что? :Сумеречная Искокра: Пинки, ты гений! :Пинки Пай: Ура! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я могу вернуться и сказать Искорке из прошолого, что ей не нужно переживать из-за катастрофы, которая не случится. :Сумеречная Искорка: Искорка, выслушай меня. :Сумеречная Искорка из прошлого: Кто ты? То есть, ты это я, но я это тоже я. У меня же нет близнеца. Это невозможно. Этого просто не может быть. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пожалуйста. У меня для тебя важное сообщение из будущего. :Сумеречная Искорка из прошлого: Ты из будущего? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. Послушай. :Сумеречная Искорка из прошлого: Что с тобой случилось? Наверное, будущее ужасно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пожалуйста, у меня мало времени. :Сумеречная Искорка из прошлого: В далёком будущем начнётся какая-то ужасная война? :Сумеречная Искорка: Вообще-то, я из следующего вторника. Но сейчас это неважно. :Сумеречная Искорка из прошлого: Я не верю в возможность путешествия во времени. Как тебе, то есть, мне, мне это удалось? :Сумеречная Искорка: Заклинание времени есть в Архиве Кантерлота, но... :Сумеречная Искорка из прошлого: Да? Где? Я их там не видела. :Сумеречная Искорка: Они во Флигеле Свирла Бородатого. Но выслушай меня. :Сумеречная Искорка из прошлого: Такое путешествие. Потрясающе. У меня столько вопросов... :Сумеречная Искорка: Я должна тебе о будущем нечто чрезвычайно важное, но у меня есть лишь несколько секунд, так что слушай. Что бы ты ни делала... :Сумеречная Искорка: ...не трать... время... попусту. Ах! Просто не могу в это поверить! :Пинки Пай: Ты сказала ей о подарке на день рождения? :Сумеречная Искорка: Помнишь, неделю назад Искорка из будущего хотела меня предупредить? Это я пыталась внушить самой себе, что не о чем беспокоиться. Теперь всю следующую неделю я буду переживать из-за несуществующей катастрофы! Ох! :Пинки Пай: Не расстраивайся. Теперь это проблема Искорки из прошлого. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ха-ха-ха. Да. Ты права, Пинки... :Спайк: О-о... Мой живот. Это... это всё из-за мороженого. Я думал, это проблема Спайка из будущего... но теперь я Спайк из будущего. О-ох. :Пинки Пай и Сумеречная Искорка: смеются :Сумеречная Искорка: Пойдём, Спайк из будущего. Нам пора домой. |-| Английская стенограмма = :Spike: sighs I made it for you, Rarity. Why, yes, it is an ice cream house. Chocolate fudge shingles... rocky road garage... :echoing :Spike: Huh? Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, hi, Spike! :Spike: It's the middle of the night! Why are you pacing like this? :Twilight Sparkle: Frankly, I don't know how you can sleep at a time like this! :Spike: Three A.M.? :Twilight Sparkle: It's awful, it's horrible, it's tragic! :Spike: Eh... I don't understand. What's wrong? :Twilight Sparkle: Here. Now do you see what's wrong? :Spike: We forgot to celebrate Arbor Day? :Twilight Sparkle: No, the problem is I just finished planning my schedule for the month, but I forgot to leave time to plan for next month! Don't you see? There's no time in my schedule to put together another schedule! I could move my meeting with the Ponyville Hay Board to the following Tuesday, but then I have to reschedule my lunch with Pinkie Pie, and you know what a nightmare she is with scheduling. This is an absolute disaster. My whole year could be thrown off! :Spike: And I woke up from an ice cream dream for this... :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, my gosh, I think I did it! If I can find a way to read "The Art of Invisibility Spells" and "Thornhoof's Brief History of Canterlot" at the same time, that could leave me a half-hour scheduling window! Huh? :crackling, wind blowing :Twilight Sparkle: What's going on? yelps :Future Twilight Sparkle: Twilight, you've got to listen to me! :Twilight Sparkle: Who are you? I mean, you're me, but I'm me too. How can there be two me's? It's not scientifically possible. You are not scientifically possible! :Future Twilight Sparkle: Twilight, please! I have a very important message for you from the future! :Twilight Sparkle: You're from the future?! :Future Twilight Sparkle: That's right, now listen– :Twilight Sparkle: What happened to you? The future must be awful. :Future Twilight Sparkle: Please! I don't have much time! :Twilight Sparkle: Is there some sort of epic pony war in the distant future or something? :Future Twilight Sparkle: Actually, I'm from next Tuesday morning, but that's not important right now! :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe time travel is really possible! How did you, I mean, I'' figure it out? :'Future Twilight Sparkle': The time spells are in the Canterlot archives. But that's not– :'Twilight Sparkle': Really? Where? I've never seen them. :'Future Twilight Sparkle': They're in the Star Swirl the Bearded wing. Now, you have to listen to– :'Twilight Sparkle': Is time travel fun, or does it hurt? I have so many questions– voice :'Future Twilight Sparkle': I have something extremely important to tell you about the future, and I only have a few seconds, so you've ''got to listen! Whatever you do, don't– :crackling :Twilight Sparkle: Future Twilight? Oh no! What was she trying to warn me about? Her clothes, her mane, that scar... Oh, what a mess she is! ...I mean, I am... or I will be... gasps She must want me to prevent whatever horrible thing happens in the future! gasps :Pinkie Pie: C'mon, Fluttershy! The party can't start until the party supplies get there! :Fluttershy: grunts Happy to... help... but... can I carry... the balloons next time? :crash :Fluttershy: Oh! :Twilight Sparkle: Listen, everypony! I've got something really important to say! :Ponies: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: This is no laughing matter! We have a crisis on our hooves! :Ponies: gasping :Twilight Sparkle: I've just been visited by myself from the future! :Ponies: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: This isn't a joke! My future self tried to warn me about a horrible disaster that's going to occur sometime before next Tuesday morning! :Applejack: What kind of disaster? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know! I got sucked back into the future before I could explain! :Pinkie Pie: Run for your liiiiiiiife! :Rarity: What ever should we do, Twilight? How do we stop the disaster if we don't know what it is? :Twilight Sparkle: We'll just have to work together to make sure we're safe. Rainbow Dash, you and the other Pegasi spread out over Equestria, and look for any kind of problem that could lead to a disaster, and I mean anything. :Rainbow Dash: You got it! :Twilight Sparkle: Everypony else– :Pinkie Pie: screaming Anypony else wanna panic with me? No? screaming :Twilight Sparkle: Everypony else, time to disaster-proof Equestria! :squelching :squeaking :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :splash :Twilight Sparkle: Done, and done, and done. Applejack, what about the Everfree Forest? :Applejack: The perimeter's clear. :Twilight Sparkle: Great. :Rainbow Dash: And my team gave the all clear from Fillydelphia to Las Pegasus. :Twilight Sparkle: Excellent. Well, we've done everything on the list, but still... Future Twilight looked like she'd been through a horrible ordeal. I just have this nagging feeling we should be looking for something bigger than loose bolts and leaky pipes. :roaring :Pinkie Pie: Okay, everypony, follow my lead. screams :Ponies: screaming :Spike: What is that thing? :Twilight Sparkle: That's Cerberus! He's supposed to be guarding the gates of Tartarus, but if he's here, then all of the evil creatures that have been imprisoned there could escape and destroy Equestria! :Spike: Destroy Equestria?! :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, isn't it great? Hey, Cerberus! You look like you could use some obedience training! Magic obedience training! :roaring :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? :Fluttershy: Who's the cute widdle three-headed dog? :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, I knew you were good with animals, but this is amazing. :Fluttershy: Aww, he's just a big furry guy who got out of his yard, that's all. Right, Cerberus? Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? :Pinkie Pie: screaming :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: screaming Yes, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Do you have a ball I can borrow? :Pinkie Pie: I have balls stashed all over Ponyville, in case of ball emergency. :Twilight Sparkle: voice Hey, Cerberus! Look what I have! :panting :Twilight Sparkle: I'll be back as soon as I've returned him to the gates of Tartarus. Once he's back at home, there'll be no disaster. :crowing :Spike: yawns I wish Twilight would go on epic adventures more often. Best night's sleep I've had in weeks. :opening and closing :Spike: Hey, Twilight. How'd it go with Cerberus? :Twilight Sparkle: Great. I got him back before any of the evil creatures could escape. :Spike: Hurrh... hu– belches :Twilight Sparkle: yelps Oh no! :Spike: What's the big deal, it's just a 'lost dog' flyer. I guess the Princess hasn't heard we found Cerberus yet. :Twilight Sparkle: It's not that, it's this! :Spike: A paper cut? Come on, Twilight, you really need to toughen up. Just clean it out and you'll be fine. :Twilight Sparkle: The cut's in the exact same spot as the scar on future Twilight's cheek! We haven't changed the future at all! The disaster is still coming! :Twilight Sparkle: If the disaster wasn't caused by Cerberus getting loose, then what could it possibly be? :Spike: laughs I dunno, but maybe you ought to give the pacing a rest. You've worn a groove into the floor! :Twilight Sparkle: I don't have time for another one of your lectures, Spike! This is serious! :Spike: My lectures? :Twilight Sparkle: I did everything I could think of to change the future. But it didn't work. So maybe it's not what I do... Maybe it's what I don't do! :Spike: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: If I stand right here and don't move a muscle until next Tuesday, I can't possibly do whatever it is that future Twilight wanted to warn me not to do! :Spike: Really? So... no matter what happens, you're not gonna move a muscle, huh? Then maybe you won't mind if I... eat an entire tub of ice cream! :cream splatting :Spike: Mmm! muffled So good! noisily :Twilight Sparkle: gritted teeth Spike, stop! Think of the stomach ache! :Spike: chuckles Stomach ache, huh? That's future Spike's problem. :knocking :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Twilight, another Pegasus just got back from Baltimare with an all-clear and– laughs What's going on? Aren't you gonna stop him? :Spike: She sure isn't! In fact, she's not gonna move 'til next Tuesday! She thinks it'll prevent the disaster from happening! :Rainbow Dash: laughs Oh, this is too rich. gasps Hey, Twilight! There's a mouse right behind you! :Rainbow Dash and Spike: laughing :Spike: Wait, wait, wait, let me try! Whoa-oa– belches :whoomph :Rainbow Dash: Oh no! :Twilight Sparkle: What happened? :Spike: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was a total accident! :Twilight Sparkle: Show me. :Rainbow Dash: Uhhh... I'm not so sure that's a– :Twilight Sparkle: Show me! Oh no! This is the same mane cut as future Twilight! :Rainbow Dash: Y'know... it really doesn't look too bad... :Twilight Sparkle: I don't care how it looks! It's just another sign that the future hasn't changed! Not doing anything didn't work either! Oh, I wish there was a way to know what was going to happen so I could stop it! :Spike: You wanna see the future? I might know somepony who can help! :Twilight Sparkle: What's this? :Spike: It's Madame Pinkie's place. :Twilight Sparkle: Madame Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: spookily Come... Enter the chamber of Madame Pinkie Pie... For the answers you seek, let us consult the mystical orb of fate's destiny... normal Do you like my mystical orb of fate's destiny? I just got it. Cool, huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, uh... best one I've seen. :Pinkie Pie: spookily Look deep into the crystal ball... for soon it will reveal all! Ah, yes, I see something... It is a vision of the future... I see... you, Twilight. You will get a really cool birthday present next year... :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, and? :Pinkie Pie: That's it. :Twilight Sparkle: Are you sure? :Pinkie Pie: Yep. Cool birthday present. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, I need your Pinkie Sense to tell me what the impending disaster is that future Twilight was trying to warn me about! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, my fortunetelling has nothing to do with my Pinkie Sense, silly. It's only good for vague and immediate events. :crack :Pinkie Pie: Like that, see? Where did that even come from? :Pinkie Pie: Lalalalalalala, lalalala... Gosh, I haven't seen Twilight since the flowerpot incident. Hope she still isn't mad. Uhhhh... :rustling :Twilight Sparkle: Off by point zero two from yesterday. Carry the fifteen... Negative azimuth on the fourteenth moon... :Spike: Hey Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Twilight's really serious about finding out about that cool birthday present, isn't she? :Spike: Who cares? As long as I can keep eating ice cream. Sorry, future Spike. :Pinkie Pie: Twilight Are... you okay? :Twilight Sparkle: Ah, Pinkie, I'm glad you're here. Can you help me recalibrate the apertures on the nine and quarter catadioptric telescopes? :Pinkie Pie: Sure! :Twilight Sparkle: So I was thinking, after I came to see Madame Pinkie and the flowerpot landed on my head—see the bandage? Just like the bandage from the future... :Pinkie Pie: Nice! :Twilight Sparkle: I had an epiphany after that flowerpot. Doing things didn't work, not doing things didn't work, and I couldn't predict the future either, so I only had one other choice. Monitor everything. :Pinkie Pie: Makes sense to me! :Twilight Sparkle: That way no matter what happens in the future, I'll be ready! I thought I saw something last night in the Horsehead Nebula, but after staring at it for three straight hours I realized, I was wrong! :Pinkie Pie: Three hours? But when did you sleep? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I didn't sleep. I haven't slept since future Twilight was here. There are only three days left until next Tuesday, I can sleep all I want after that! :Spike: You've been awake too long, Twilight. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah. Tuesday's not three days from now, Tuesday's tomorrow! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps Pinkie, did you finish recalibrating the apertures on the nine and quarter inch catadioptric telescopes? :Pinkie Pie: I have no idea! :Twilight Sparkle: Ah! My eye! :Pinkie Pie: Don't worry, Twilight, I have eye patches stashed all over Ponyville, in case of eye patch emergency. There! Now you look like a pirate! A sleepy pirate, with a really weird mane cut. :Twilight Sparkle: The eye patch...! Another sign! Nearly all the signs have come true! I haven't done a thing to prevent the catastrophe! If Tuesday's tomorrow, and the disaster happens by Tuesday morning, then there's only one solution. I'll just have to... stop time! :chugging :Twilight Sparkle: hushed Okay, the Canterlot archives are right over there. Let's move! :Spike: Uhh... I don't think we need to sneak around, Twilight. It's not illegal to walk around Canterlot. :Twilight Sparkle: hushed Guard! C'mon, you guys! exhales That was close. :Spike: I dunno why we have to wear'' these'' things, either. :Pinkie Pie: Aren't we wearing them for fun? :Twilight Sparkle: hushed No, there's nothing fun about this! :Pinkie Pie: Oh... Are you sure? :Twilight Sparkle: hushed Focus, guys! The only way to prevent this disaster is to stop time! Time spells are kept in the Star Swirl the Bearded wing, the most secure section of the archives. That's why we're sneaking around! :Pinkie Pie: Awesome! That sounds fun! :Twilight Sparkle: hushed No, it's not fun! :Pinkie Pie: Aww. :rustling :sound :Pinkie Pie: I still don't understand how sneaking into the archives is gonna help her find out about her birthday present. :Twilight Sparkle: hushed The coast is clear. Now slowly lift me into the window so we can– AH! :Spike: sighs Let's get this over with. :splat :Twilight Sparkle: hushed Okay, if my calculations are correct, the Star Swirl the Bearded wing should be right... here. :Spike: Uh, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: hushed What is it, Spike? :Spike: Isn't this where we came in? :Pinkie Pie: Cool! Can we climb in the window again? That was super fun! :Twilight Sparkle: I don't understand. It's supposed to be right here... How are we supposed to find it now? :Pinkie Pie: Maybe we should ask somepony in the Star Swirl the Bearded wing? :twang :choir :Twilight Sparkle: Huh. How'd I miss that? Look at all those priceless magic scrolls. There are more than I ever imagined! :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, the guard! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps What do we do, what do we do?! :Guard: Hey, Twilight, haven't seen you in a while. Let me open that for ya. :squeaking :Twilight Sparkle: nervously Thanks! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! :splat :Spike: Oof! :Pinkie Pie: Oh! :Twilight Sparkle: Look! I look just like future Twilight... The last sign has come true! :Pinkie Pie: And that's bad, right? :Twilight Sparkle: Come on! It's almost Tuesday morning! The disaster could happen at any moment! :Spike: But how do we find the time-stopping spell? There must be a million scrolls here! :Twilight Sparkle: I. Don't. Know! :singing :Spike: Twilight, it's over! It's officially Tuesday morning. :Twilight Sparkle: Nnngh, no! Tuesday morning, the disaster! Incoming! :Spike: I dunno, Twilight. I don't see any disasters. Looks like a pretty nice day. :Princess Celestia: Good morning, Twilight, love the new hairstyle. Well, happy Tuesday! :Twilight Sparkle: Why isn't anypony surprised to see me sneaking around in here?! Is it possible there never was a disaster? That I've just been making myself frantic over nothing?! :Spike: I don't get it. If future Twilight wasn't warning you about a disaster, then what was she trying to tell you? :Twilight Sparkle: giggles I don't know. But I do know one thing. I look ridiculous. :Spike and Twilight Sparkle: laughing :Spike: Yeah, you do! :Twilight Sparkle: And it's all because I couldn't stop worrying and let the future handle itself! Well, not anymore. From now on, I'm gonna solve problems as they come, and stop worrying about every little thing! :Spike: That's great! Does that mean there won't be any more late night pacing? :Twilight Sparkle: No more late night pacing. If only I had learned this lesson a week ago, we wouldn't have had to go through all this. :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, Twilight, I found something! It doesn't stop time, but it lets you go back in time. It says you can go back once, and it only lasts for a few moments. Does that help? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, you're a genius! :Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! :Twilight Sparkle: Now I can go back and tell past Twilight that she doesn't need to go berserk with worry about a disaster that's never gonna come! :crackling :Twilight Sparkle: Twilight, you've got to listen to me! :Past Twilight Sparkle: Who are you? I mean, you're me, but I'm me too. How can there be two me's? It's not scientifically possible. You are not scientifically possible! :Twilight Sparkle: Twilight, please! I have a very important message for you from the future! :Past Twilight Sparkle: You're from the future?! :Twilight Sparkle: That's right, now listen– :Past Twilight Sparkle: What happened to you? The future must be awful. :Twilight Sparkle: Please! I don't have much time! :Past Twilight Sparkle: Is there some sort of epic pony war in the distant future or something? :Twilight Sparkle: Actually, I'm from next Tuesday morning, but that's not important right now! :Past Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe time travel is really possible! How did you, I mean, I'' figure it out? :'Twilight Sparkle': The time spells are in the Canterlot archives. But that's not– :'Past Twilight Sparkle': Really? Where? I've never seen them. :'Twilight Sparkle': They're in the Star Swirl the Bearded wing. Now, you have to listen to– :'Past Twilight Sparkle': Is time travel fun, or does it hurt? I have so many questions– voice :'Twilight Sparkle': I have something extremely important to tell you about the future, and I only have a few seconds so you've ''got to listen! Whatever you do, don't– :crackling :Twilight Sparkle: –waste your time... worrying... about... Ugh! I can't believe I just did that! :Pinkie Pie: Did you tell her about the cool birthday present? :Twilight Sparkle: Remember last week when future Twilight came to warn me about something? That was me trying to warn myself not to worry so much! Now I'm gonna spend the next week freaking out about a disaster that doesn't even exist! Ugh... :Pinkie Pie: Ah, don't worry about it. It's past Twilight's problem now. :Twilight Sparkle: giggles Huh, I guess you're right, Pinkie. :Spike: growls Ohhh... my stomach... I, I think it's all that ice cream... I thought the stomach ache would be future Spike's problem... but now I am future Spike. Ohh... :Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle: giggling :Twilight Sparkle: Come on, future Spike. Let's get you home. :music :credits en:Transcripts/It's About Time es:Transcripciones/Llegó la Hora pl:Transkrypty/Pora na Czas Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон